The four institutions that comprise the Woodruff Health Sciences Center of Emory University- The School of Medicine, the Rollins School of Public Health, the Hell Hodgson Woodruff School of Nursing, and the Yerkes regional Primate Research Center; the four major affiliated health care institutions of the Woodruff Health Sciences University, and the Atlanta Veterans Affairs Medical Center-as well as the CPCRA site in Atlanta-The AIDS Research Consortium of Atlanta-present this application for a Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) being fully committed to a multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary approach to HIV/AIDS research. The proposed Emory/Atlanta CFAR, in a effort to provide a focus for activities, has chosen to emphasize as a theme HIV/AIDS prevention science through basic, clinical and behavioral research. The development of excellent multidisciplinary research approaches to HIV/AIDS in Atlanta, the spirit of and need for collaboration, and the extensive epidemic of HIV/AIDS in the region have led to this application. The primary goal of the proposed Atlanta/Emory Center for AIDS Research is to link and enhance collaborations among Emory University-sponsored research programs and between Emory and the other major AIDS research efforts in Atlanta. Specific goals are: 1. To develop an administrative structure that links and strengthens Emory/Atlanta/Georgia AIDS research programs. 2. To foster collaborative research for the prevention of HIV transmission in Atlanta and the region. Interdisciplinary research in groups (e.g. women, minorities) which represent the rapidly changing epidemic of AIDS in the region can be expanded with CFAR encouragement and resources. 3. To provide a mechanism of stimulating interdisciplinary collaborations between basic, clinical, and behavioral HIV/AIDS researchers of Atlanta. 4. To enhance progress in HIV/AIDS research through provision of integrated core facilities. 5. To stimulate the development of young investigators in HIV/AIDS research. 6. To encourage investigators who are not currently working in AIDS to pursue HIV/AIDS research.